Question: Which of these numbers is composite? ${4,\ 29,\ 31,\ 43,\ 47}$
A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 29, 31, 43, and 47 each have only two factors. The factors of 4 are 1, 2, and 4. Thus, 4 is the composite number.